Jamarkules
Jamarkules (pronounced "Juh-mark-yoo-leez,"), known as The Herald of Feridon and the Master of Articulation, is a recurring character on Amazing T, and is one of the members of the Order of Feridon. He also, in a way, acts as a mentor to Amazing T, Jason, and Todd. Appearance Jamarkules in his regular form is an African-American who has an afro, goatee, glasses, and always wears a red t-shirt with a blue vest, brown belt, blue jeans, a gold watch, and a name tag on the left side of his vest. In his Maximum Articulation state, Jamarkules' clothing remains the same, but he loses his glasses. He becomes much more muscular and far taller. Personality Jamarkules is a very laid back guy and has a personality similar to Bumjay's where he is able to remain calm, even in the most critical circumstances. He often calls T and his friends "his little niggas," but always means it in a friendly way that is never insulting. He seems to refer to all his other friends as "his niggas" and even extends this title to his enemies like Mr. Frank. Jamarkules is described by other characeters such as Disruptor and Mr. Frank as being "so articulate". He even is aware of his status as he often refers to himself as the "Master of Articulation". How he is articulate and what it means to be articulate is never explained, all the characters in the series are just aware of what it means. Biography Jamarkules' past history is mostly unknown, however he reveals to Mr. Frank he grew up in the streets and they made him hard. He states that he had to struggle, grind and shine to become a "real n*gga" and once he became one with Feridon, he found the fourth stage, "articulate". Presumably he joined the Order of Feridon after achieving this. It is unknown how far in the past this occurred. Jamarkules is present in Episode 4's flashback. He is summoned to Nepotzar 7 by Bumjay when Mr. Frank attacks the Temple of Feridon. After Mr. Frank overpowers and defeats fellow order members Scooby Dune, Michael W. Sillyman and Lucasalad, Jamarkules steps up to fight. He activates his Maximum Articulation State and briefly overpowers Mr. Frank, but knows he cannot defeat him. Luckily, Jamarkules' articulation is vast enough for Petard to sense it from Dune Burger. This finally makes Petard realise the danger the omniverse is in and the urgency of Bumjay's message, who then travels to Nepotzar 7 and fights Mr. Frank in his final form until Feridon is summoned. Jamarkules makes his first proper appearance in Episode 1 where he gives Amazing T, Jason and Todd the 13th copy of Red Dead Ferdemption 2 free of charge. He also warns them to be careful. When the boys are ambushed by Disruptor, Jamarkules saves them and easily fights off Disruptor, but the mutant escapes with the game. Before leaving to tend to other matters, Jamarkules tells the boys they need to train. In Episode 2, Jamarkules is summoned to the Temple of Feridon by Bumjay along with Petard to discuss the situation regarding the 13th copy of Red Dead Ferdemption 2. In contrast to Petard's skepticism regarding Amazing T and his friends' ability to retrieve the game, Jamarkules encourages his friends to have faith in them. Ultimately the three agree to let the boys handle it. In Episode 3, Jamarkules appears to Amazing T, Jason and Todd after T has retrieved the game from Joe Larry and ultimately decides to return it to Feridon rather than playing it. Jamarkules congratulates T for his choice and reveals that when giving the boys the game, he knew someone like Joe Larry would go after it, and it was a test to prove their worth to Feridon, which they succeeded in doing by not caving into its temptation of power and deciding to return it. Jamarkules takes the game and gives it to Feridon who returns it to his collection with the other 12 copies. Jamarkules then reinforces his faith and confidence in the boys and the future threats they will encounter. In Episode 6, Jamarkules briefly appears and explains to Terrific G, who wanted to catch up with him, that he had to go play naked Hot Wheels with Feridon like the majority ot the order. He also explains Feridon will break his kneecaps if he is late before leaving. Relationships Power Jamarkules is an incredibly powerful individual. He is supposedly the strongest member of the Order of Feridon. In terms of power within the order, he is very even with his friendly rival and fellow order member Petard, and the two are considered the strongest. Aside from his reputation of being incredibly articulate, Jamarkules also has quite the reputation for being powerful. Joe Larry seems to be aware of his strength as he warned Disruptor not to take Jamarkules lightly and Mr. Frank called him the supposed strongest order member. Jamarkules in his Maximum Articulation State is roughly the same strength as Petard in his Final Form, but both were eventually surpassed by Mr. Frank. Disruptor stood no chance against Jamarkules, and Jamarkules barely used a hint of his power to defeat and scare off the mutant warrior. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings. ** Aura Sense: Jamarkules can sense the battle aura or fighting spirit of his enemies which allows him to sense normally undetectable opponents or see through their suppression. * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Teleport: The ability to instantly travel to any location so long as the user can locate it. * Articulation: Jamarkules is noted to be incredibly articulate and possess a vast amount of articulation but what this means and how this ability works is unknown. * Eternal Youth: An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting the aging process altogether. * Basket Blast: Jamarkules bounces a basket ball which then lands on his opponent. He can also simply slam dunk it on a target to make the attack quicker, stronger and more accurate. * Summoning Technique (Kuchiyose no Jutsu): A technique that allows the user to transport an object or being to their location. Objects or summons often require a summoning contract to be summoned. ** Zulu eSports: A Zulu tribal warrior mask that is the mascot of Feridon's eSports team. This summon attacks primarily with a spear. *** Spear Chuck: A long range attack where the Zulu eSports tosses its spear at its opponent. This is apparently Zulu eSports' signature attack. *** Spear Flurry: A short range attack where the Zulu eSports repeatedly stabs its opponent. *** Self Destruct: Zulu eSports self destructs creating an explosion damaging anything within close proximity. * Hand Cannon: A pistol Jamarkules can conjure to unload a clip on his enemies. ** Pistol Toss: When Jamarkules' Hand Cannon runs out of ammo he can toss it at his opponents as a projectile. It will explode on contact. * Hood Rush: Jamarkules is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Jamarkules moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. * Coon Charge: Jamarkules charges at his opponent with his shoulder. * Hot Shot: Jamarkules launches a fireball that explodes on contact with a nuclear like explosion. * Ghettoball: A red energy blast in the form of fireball. ** Ghettoball Barrage: Jamarkules fires multiple Ghettoballs in rapid succession. Forms and Transformations Maximum Articulation State This state is allows Jamarkules to utilise the full extent of his articulation greatly increasing his power. Many of his attack are enhanced in this state. This form has a fiery red aura. Trivia * Jamarkules is the first Order of Feridon member revealed in the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Order of Feridon